


Role Reversal

by snazzelle



Series: Kink Series [1]
Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Kink Series, M/M, Shameless Smut, bondage?, bottom!zak, on a ship woops, roleplaying, top!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PO1 Nick Groff is slightly annoyed with CPO Zak Bagans. The ship is docked and while most of the crew's out, Groff is going to show Bagans what for. HOO-RAH! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

It was a slow day on the ship. USS Hornet was stationed for a week on quite a beautiful US navy harbor and many of it's sailors had went out to party-- had they permission to leave. Of course, there is always the fraction of the crew remaining on the large aircraft carrier making sure maintanace was being carried out, or paper work was being done and many of it's crew found themselves wondering the levels of the ship. One in particular found himself way above his station.  
  
PO1 Nick Groff did not know how many times he tried to corner CPO Bagans in the last year, to hold still and  _let's just talk, dude!_  But at least it wasn't hard to nab a pair of handcuffs from security. And maybe because Zak was so fucking hard of hearing, it wasn't so hard to catch Bagans alone in his barracks (a forged note on the door to keep everyone out,  _that means you Goodwin/Tolley!_ ) and to have him in the position he was in now.  
  
"Well, well, well..." Nick said with a smirk as he stood behind his superior and shook the cuffed wrists held behind the other man's back, "look what we have here,  _sir_."  
  
Nick spun the chief around and shoved his superior back down onto his bunk and watched Zak bounce once with an  _oomph!_  before stepping back. Chief wasn't going to go anywhere, not like that at least. It seemed Nick managed to grab him at a good time,  _thank god these doors don't lock_ , as the other man was undressing when Nick barrelled in and grabbed those strong wrists as they worked out of the green onepiece suit and locked them together. The suit only managed to stay on slender hips because of the simple corded belt and Nick's eye caught on the buckle as it flashed dully in the florecent light before moving his eyes up the tight black shirt and back into blue eyes.  
  
"What the  _hell_  do you think you're doing, sailor!"  
  
"It's like you moved up in rank and you started ignoring me,  _sir._  What's up with that?"  
  
Zak wrestled with the cuffs for a second before landing his fiery eyes on Nick, "You're advancement happens in three months. I barely have time to talk with every one of my subordinates. We'll be able to talk then."  
  
Nick crossed his arms and scoffed, "Your subordinate? Sir, last I remember, I was  _never_  submissive with you."  
  
Nick walked closer and shoved Zak onto his back, admiring the arch in his chest as Zak's bound arms stopped him from laying down flat. Nick smirked as he got on top, a knee between slightly spread thighs.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight... you better keep that pretty mouth of your shut," the first class officer grabbed his chief's chin and Zak noticed the lust building in Nick's brown orbs, "You wouldn't believe how fast the news will fly when they hear that Chief Petty Officer Zakary A. Bagans took it up the ass."  
  
Nick shifted and the smirk was positively shit eating as he felt a growing hardness against his thigh, "Not that it seems that you mind,  _sir._ "  
  
Zak shook his head, dislodging his face from Nick's strong grip, "Get off me! You are my friend, but I can still have you punished for insubordination!"  
  
"There you go again throwing that word around!" Nick laughed as one hand went to Zak's shoulder and the other reached down to squeeze Zak through his uniform, "I have the upper hand right now, Chief."  
  
Zak failed to hold back a moan as he rocked his hips up and his face colored with embarassment. Nick took the time to fondle Zak through his pants, pushing his knee up so Zak could feel pressure on his balls everytime he rolled his hips down away from Nick's palm, and Nick could feel Zak grow fully hard in his hand. The chief wouldn't even meet his eyes as he panted below him.  
  
"It seems being out on the ocean for half the year has left you needy, sir."  
  
"Sh- shut up, Groff!"  
  
Nick tsked as he let go of the heat in his hand, "We're on last name bases again?" he chuckled as he slipped Zak's belt open and got off the bunk to pull the suit off long legs, leaving the other man in only a plain black t-shirt and his underwear, "Don'tchu worry, Chief. I'll have you screaming my first name pretty soon. You still remember it?"  
  
Nick pushed Zak's thighs apart and got inbetween quickly before they snapped shut. Smoothing his hands over tense thighs, Nick ground his hips into the one below him and he saw fear enter those blue orbs as his own hardness became apparent to the other man. Nick leaned forward to kiss up his captive's neck before whispering, "I came here to fuck you, Bagans, and I know you're going to enjoy it."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Chief Petty Officer Zak Bagans did not exactly know how this happened. He just came back to the barracks after a grueling interview and briefing on the ship's engine and artillery stock and had hoped for some peace. Maybe even a nap, he wasn't picky.  
  
But as soon as he got his tired arms out of the sleeves of his work suit, in came Petty Officer First Class, and one time best friend, Nick Groff manipulating his worn body and binding his arms behind his back. All because Groff's feeling a bit ignored.  
  
It's a big jump moving from first class in to Chief. Where once he'd get of the boat the moment the ship makes dock, Zak had to stay on board and make sure everything was running smoothly. With rank came more responsibility and Zak had been serious with that. It really wasn't much of a choice when he had to give up his friends and make new ones who were in his rank.  
  
 _And look where that landed me,_  Zak thought as Nick grinned cockily from above him. Zak bucked his hips from under Nick, hoping that would somehow catch the other man off guard and dislodge him but Nick held fast and started grinding his hips down causing Zak to push his own hips up, flutter his eyes shut and moan.  _Why the fuck am I enjoying this?_  
  
Zak tried to jerk his face away when Nick grabbed his chin again and his mouth opened to tell the other man exactly what was on his mind, but soft, dry lips attacked his own and an aggressive tongue lapped its way within Zak's mouth. The clothed cock rubbing against his own was making Zak hot and flustered as Nick licked along the roof of his mouth. Completely out of it, Zak was surprised when Nick got on his knees and out of the bed, taking his underwear along with him.  
  
"There we go."  
  
Zak blushed madly as Nick slipped out of his own clothes and got back on the bed, Nick's wondering hands running from Zak's bare thighs, ignoring his straining erection, and up his torso, pulling the black shirt up to expose more skin. Nick leaned back on his heels as he kneeled between his spread legs.  
  
"Hn... just as I remembered." Nick whispered as he ran his hands down tense abs. Zak's breath hitched when Nick leaned forward to lick at a nipple.  
  
Zak traced his eyes over wide shoulders as Nick worked his way down Zak's chest. Zak had watched that body grow stronger, saw it fill out more to the point where Nick had asked to borrow clothes from him time to time, but he didn't think Nick would become strong enough to over power him.  
  
Sure, he was tired when the other man cornered him in his room, and yes Zak was handcuffed, but Nick definately had the strength to pin him down and keep him there.  
  
Zak whimpered as that talented mouth made it even lower on his body -- gasping as Nick nibbled at the prominent bones of his hips. Zak bucked his hips again hoping to get that mouth off of him, but only ended up moaning as he felt his cock slide along Nick's smooth chest.  
  
"Downright  _needy,_  aren't we?" Nick teased as he pulled his mouth away.  
  
Zak was about to give the other man a sarcastic retort, but the words died on his lips as he a curious tongue lapped at the head of his cock. He was positively throbbing as Nick licked up the underside of his cock and Zak cried out at the sight of Nick taking him into his mouth.  
  
Zak trembled as he watched Nick suck on his dick, torn between fucking up into Nick's mouth or keeping still, continue to resist. But Nick did something quite amazing with his tongue, and  _fuck,_  Zak knew he was definately not in charge here. He just stopped himself from whining as his cock fell from Nick's mouth.  
  
"You taste so good, but I got a better idea." Groff said and the next thing Zak knew, Zak was flipped on his front, his cheek resting against the pillows so he could breathe easily as Nick pulled his hips up until Zak was on his knees.  
  
"Initially, I'd never thought I'd fuck you, sir." Nick said lightly as he spread Zak's cheeks. Zak gasped as his hole was bared, he's never looked so vulnerable and Nick's eyes devoured his displayed body. "and originally I thought I'd just cuff you to a table and get you to sit down and talk to me."  
  
Zak whined as he felt Nick lick down his spine. He tried to pull away when he felt it reach the crease of his ass, but Nick's grip kept him in place.  
  
"Then one thing led to another and now I got you on your fucking knees with your ass in the air waiting for me to fuck you."  
  
Nick chuckled before leaning forward to press tiny licks along Zak's twitching hole. The man was panting harshly under him, with every other exhale Nick managed to push a moan or a whine out of the man. Zak was still trying to pull his hips out of Nick's grasp, but a solid thrust of his tongue into the tight cavern had the man pushing himself back against Nick's mouth.  
  
Nick moaned as he sealed his lips around the twitching skin and sucked, which earned himself a whimper from the man on his knees. He pulled away, "There's my name..."  
  
"Nick..." Zak repeated, fucking begged and Nick couldn't stop himself from rubbing two fingers against his spit covered entrance which practically got the other man hypervenilating as he tried to calm down his racing heart.  
  
Nick spread the stronger man open again and managed to slip in the tip of his first finger to the first knuckle as he licked along the rim. Nick could feel the other man taking him in, fucking tightening around his prodding finger as he got Zak nice and wet. He pulled away and spat at the crook of his index and pushed the rest inside.  
  
"Look who's subbing now, Chief."  
  
Zak would've glared at the other man, but he ended up whining into the sheets as Nick started teasing into his hole. He'd never think he'd be so sensitive there, but Nick just knew where to press as he crooked his finger and got Zak arching his back wontonly. Nick grinned cockily as he shoved a second finger in easily as Zak fucked himself back against Nick's hand.  
  
"Who knew our Chief Petty Officer could be such an anal slut?" Nick said as he rubbed his aching cock against the back of Zak's thigh. Zak felt another flash of arousal and couldn't stop himself from moaning before biting his lip hoping to cut it off, but Nick got him keening at the back of his throat when he reached around with his other hand to squeeze his cock.  
  
"Remem- ah!" Nick chuckled when he cut off Zak mid sentence with a well placed thrust, "remember who you're speaking to, sailor!"  
  
"Oh, my apologies.  _Sir._ "  
  
Nick took his hands off of Zak, and for a moment Zak had been afraid Nick was just gonna leave him there. He almost called out for Nick when he felt the broad tip of his dick at his entrance. He felt his face heat up when Nick rubbed at his hole with his cock, feeling himself fucking loosening, his whole body wanting Nick to just  _fuck, fuck, fuck._  
  
"Groff..." Zak moaned, and Nick could hear a bit of warning at the edge of his tone.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Nick asked as he pressed the head of his cock in, moaning as Zak tightened against his intrusion.  
  
"Just..." Zak gasped as Nick groaned and moved another inch into his body slowly, " Just  _fuck me_ , sailor. Now."  
  
"On it, sir."  
  
Zak whimpered as Nick shoved the rest of his cock into his body and continued to fuck him at that pace. He tried to ignore how his shoulders and neck was taking most of the strain as he arched his back, raising his ass higher, hoping that would have Nick pounding even deeper into him.  
  
"Nick," Zak cried out when Nick shifted his angle and started pounding into his prostate. The force of his voice had Nick grinning into Zak's shoulders as he ground his cock into that spot before pulling out completely and shoving back inside.  
  
"Harder... Nick, harder."  
  
Nick nearly didn't hear the other man, but he made sure his hips contacted solidly with Zak's ass. The pace was slower, but the thrusts were stronger and Nick could feel the body under him shiver as Zak choked out encouragements. He felt the body under him tighten and loosen as he kept at that steady pace and heard the man under him groan as he released into the sheets.  
  
Zak continued to pant, basically worn out as Nick held him open. He was going to pass out if Nick didn't just come.  
  
Zak moaned, "Nick...  _cum in me, already!_ "  
  
Nick choked back as a groan as shoved himself deeply into Zak's worn body and stilled as he released into his waiting hole. Zak whimpered as he felt himself being filled with Nick's cum, his ass tightening minutely in surprise pulling a moan from the man on top. Nick pulled out and got on his side next to Zak. His ran his hands down a heaving back, his fingers tracing down the crack of Zak's ass to slip a finger back into Zak's leaking hole, making the other man's gasp, before taking his hand away.  
  
"Told you you'd enjoy it."  
  
"Oh my  _God_ , Nick. I almost stopped the game when you started teasing me." Zak said as he glared up at Nick. He barried his face in the pillow when Nick chuckled and got him out of the cuffs and raised his arms when Nick tugged the rest of his shirt over his head.  
  
"I thought you might've liked that..." Nick gave the other man a crooked grin as he sat on the bunk and smoothed his hand down Zak's back, "I recognized the last time we played you got off on a bit of humiliation."  
  
Zak whined into the pillow and waved an arm back, feeling quite content with himself when his hand met solidly with Nick's chest. He turned his head to the side, "But you've never done... you've never..."  
  
"What, rimmed you?"  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
"You liked it."  
  
"I shouldn't of, though. And you forgot to put on the condom, you jerk."  
  
Nick chuckled as he laid down next to Zak and curled an arm around the other man's waist. He ignored those pouty lips and kissed Zak on the shoulder and Zak leaned forward to connect their lips before nearly shoving Nick off the bed.  
  
"Hey! What..?" Nick laughed lightly as he used Zak's weight to keep himself from falling off the bed.  
  
"I was your  _superior,_  Nick.  _I_  was supposed to be in charge!"  
  
"Yeah... no." Nick laughed again when Zak batted at his arm, "We're going back to Vegas next week for La Palazza, aren't we?"  
  
Zak hummed as Nick held him close.  
  
"Good. How 'bout next time we play collecting mobster and the client who forgot to pay up?"


End file.
